The invention relates to an aid apparatus for lifting a disabled person from a sitting to a standing position, which apparatus comprises a wheeled base in the form of a U-formed frame having a post, which supports a lifting means, in which a lifting sling can be fixed for being applied at least partly around the body of the person, which lifting means includes a lifting arm arrangement having a free end, which can be raised and lowered in relation to the base and supports the lifting sling.
An apparatus of this kind is known from e.g. SE-A-8402899-2. By this known apparatus the person is lifted from a sitting to a standing position by means of two swinging arms attached to a post and a sling, which is fixed to the swinging arms and is extended from one of the swinging arms downwards under one of the armpits, further around the back of the person and under the second armpit and up to the second swinging arm. By that the person is lifted and is held by means of the sling under the armpits. The lateral stability of the person will be bad in the standing position. This goes specifically for persons having weak arms and legs, who are those needing such an aid apparatus in order to get up. It has been proved that if the person bends himself to one side only a few degrees from vertical position this could result in that the complete aid apparatus will turn over. Thus, it is very important to prevent the air apparatus from turning over if the person standing on the plate of the aid apparatus leans at one side and the object of the invention is to make sure that the person can not lean at any side.
Above stated object is reached by the invention by that the invention has the features which are stated in the characterizing part of enclosed claims.